


Guns And Roses

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, Throat grabbing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: A supposed to be quiet evening at home turns into a disastrous one when the unexpected happens. With this new reality kicking in, will your relationship survive?
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, mafia boss yuta
Kudos: 35





	Guns And Roses

“Siri, why men??”

You shout at your phone and throw it on the couch, waiting for your boyfriend Yuta to come home. You planned to have a nice dinner, making takoyaki and crab fried rice for him with watermelon for his dessert. He said he would be home by 9pm and you made an effort to make sure everything was ready by then and yet it’s going on 9:15 and he still is not home. Every minute that passes your mood sours and you have half the mind to give him a verbal lashing whenever he walks through the door. 

You thought you knew what you were getting into, dating someone that’s the head of the mafia. You expected some nights he would come home late, sometimes with bruises from a fight he got into before or occasionally having to talk from a burner phone. But what you were not expecting were some nights he not coming home at all and you going days without talking to him. To say that dating a mafia guy is stressful is a huge understatement; but you love him and are determined at this point to stick with him, no matter the danger that comes with it. He makes you feel safe and you haven’t had any troubles with anyone so far. His henchmen know exactly who you are and will come to you at any time you need something. Fortunately it has not come to that and you are too independent to ask for help anyway. 

You hear the keys jingle and you walk over to the door, waiting for him to come in so you can give him a piece of your mind. Your anger at him quickly turns into shock when you lay your eyes on him, cuts over his face and his left cheek bruised up. 

“What the fuck Yuta?! What happened?” You pull him in and set him down on the dining room chair. 

“Some folks tried to ambush me while I was leaving the club,” he grunts, placing his hand on his cheek. 

“Do you know who it was?”

“Yeah…” Yuta pauses and then looks at you. “We may have to leave town for a few days.”

“Leave town?!” You shout jumping back.

“It’s not safe right now baby and I don’t want you to get hurt if I’m not here.”

You look at him bewildered, not wanting to believe this is happening right now. You are scared as hell and worried about what will happen to you if you stay. You start pacing back and forth around the kitchen, trying to wrap your mind around what’s happening.

“Y/N,” Yuta calls you calmly. “I would never let anything happen to you. You need to trust me okay?”

You sigh heavily and start putting up the food that you made for him. Your anxiety is already at its peak and your hands start shaking, your heart pounding faster than ever. You feel chills all over your body and when you look at your arms, you notice they are full of goosebumps. You have this overwhelming feeling of dread and you feel the air is being snuffed out of you, like you are being choked out. Yuta notices your state of being and catches you before you collapse, your vision fading to black...

  
  
  


☆

  
  


He said, "Let's get out of this town

Drive out of the city away from the crowds"

I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"

Nothin' lasts forever…

The song is playing softly from the speaker, bringing me back to the real world. You open your eyes slowly, and you see that you are no longer in my apartment but in the passenger seat of a car. I turn to your left and Yuta is driving, eyes focused on the road. His expression is unreadable, his soft black hair swaying due to the open window. You sit up and clear your throat, wincing your eyes at the bright street lights.

“Hey babe, are you ok?” he asks you, rubbing your leg.

You shrug, still feeling a little hazy from the night before. You take note of the street signs on the freeway and you see that we are heading out of town.

“You fainted baby,” he says softly, turning down the music.

“Did I?” You inquire, still perplexed about the night before. “I just remember you telling me we had to leave town and then I was putting up the food…”

“Yeah. You passed out shortly after that.”

You sit in silence for a while, listening to the cars whirl by beside you accompanied by the wind from the open window. You think about your job and what excuse you will have to come up with to be excused from work. You think about your family and you wonder if you will see them again and your heart starts to pound heavily again. You feel claustrophobic and nauseous, not sure what is happening with your body but you know you need to immediately get out of the car.

“Pull over,” you say assertively, unbuckling your seat belt.

“What do you mean pull—

“STOP THE FUCKING CAR!”

He swerves the car to the far right lane and you scrambling out of the car, trying to regain the breath that you just lost. The door on the driver’s side slams shut and you manage to sit up before he walks over to you.

“What the fuck Y/N? You can’t just have me pull over on the side of the freeway like this.”

“Yuta, is this what our life is going to be? Always on the run? Having to disappear every other day? I don’t know if i can handle this.”

He is taken aback by your sudden confession, sitting down next to you on the pavement. There is a moment of silence with a lot of tension in the air. He sighs heavily, pulling his long hair out of his face and turns to face you. 

“I wish I could say that this wouldn’t be our life and that I can keep you safe 100% of the time. I wish I could have had a regular job for you and that I can take you on regular dates without having to look over my shoulder. I don’t want to see you cry or make you feel this way. I understand if you want to leave.”

He gives you a kiss on your forehead and gets up, dusting off the dirt off his clothes and pulling the car keys out of his pocket. 

“Just.. let me know where you want me to take you.”

He goes back into the car, lighting a cigarette, the strong scent making its way over to your direction. You mull over your options, not sure what to do. You like consistency and this relationship has been nothing but that. The lonely nights and constant worrying about him, wondering when he walks out of the door if you will ever see him again… It’s tough. But you also love him deeply. When your mom died he dropped everything to take care of the funeral arrangements. When you got sick with pneumonia he made sure that you got into the best hospital without having to pay a dime, even with insurance. He makes you feel safe and you can be yourself with him. He brings a fire out of you that you never knew you had and you crave him like a bad habit. Meeting him was destiny, falling in love with him was going to happen anyway. He is your best friend, your twin flame. 

Getting up from the gravel, you sit in the car as he just finishes his cigarette. You grab his hand and he looks at you, and you give him a small reassuring smile. 

“I love you Yuta. I don’t want to go anywhere that you will not be. This.. will be an adjustment for sure. But I’d rather get used to this than not have you at all.”

He leans in and kisses you, your body instantly loosening up and it ignites an inferno in you that can’t be tamed. You carefully climb over to his lap, pressing your lips against his once more. His hands reach underneath your shirt, pushing your bra up and cusping your breasts. His lips leave yours and move over to nipples, sucking on them softly as you take off your shirt. 

He treats them with care, massaging them softly as he sucks your mounds softly. You throw your head back in ecstasy, your core tingling and you start to grind a little on the friction on his jeans,, your skirt rising up and your soaked panties leaving a little spot on his lap. He lifts you up a little, to push down his jeans and reveals his hard dick, pulsing and very veiny. He rubs his thumb along your clit as he lowered you onto him, your walls tightening around him. He wraps his arms around your waist, pumping up into you as you grind your hips to meet his rhythm. Your breasts jump wildly and you grab his throat, slightening tightening your grip, giving him sloppy wet kisses.

“Baby you drive me wild” Yuta moans out. “You mean so much to me. I fucking love you.”

You bounce on him harder, one leg out of the car, not caring if other cars saw you. You two are enthralled in passion that you are giving each other, moaning sweet things into your ears as you fuck mercissly on the side of the road. He wraps his arms around you tighter, thrusting into you harder and you scream out his name as you cum heavily on his lap. The electricity flows through you as you ride out your orgasm, gripping his hair tightly. He releases into you shortly after, kissing you once more until he empties himself fully into you. You get up slowly and go to the backseat, grabbing a box of tissues to clean yourself up. You notice a bouquet of roses in the backseat and a bag full of guns, and you chuckle a little before stepping back out the car to clean yourself up. You return shortly after and Yuta is smoking another cigarette, pulling up the gps on his phone.

“What’s up with the roses?” You inquire, buckling into your seat belt. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaims. “I was going to bring those into you but I ended up getting jumped.”

You shake your head and giggle, believing him and now understanding the crazy life that you are about to continue with your best friend.

“Baby you will be the death of me, I swear.”

He rubs your thigh and turns the ignition, pulling off of the side of the highway. You don’t know yet where you are going but you know that where you will be, he’s not far behind.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
